


The New Normal

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Just boyfriends on a museum date.





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is my strongest work since I put it together rather quickly, but I realized I had no Floriarty works for Eviarty/Fleviarty/Floriarty week and didn't have time for gif sets, so enjoy what is hopefully an excess of cuteness.

Eve had chosen to politely decline the offer of a day spent walking around museums, so the day had quickly become a date for two instead of three. They'd spent the morning going through a couple of science exhibits. Although James had thought that Flynn's specialty would lie more in artifacts and not natural history, the other man had rattled off perfect explanations every time he had a question. James had even gotten to watch as Flynn helpfully explained a dinosaur exhibit to two children that couldn't have been older than six years old.  
Later, although neither strictly had to eat, they'd found themselves in the museum cafeteria.   
Flynn had ordered a cheeseburger with every single side ingredient and a plate of equally messy looking chili cheese fries. To top off this almost obscene meal choice, he also had a bottle of his favorite orange drink, which in James's mind was disgusting because of the color alone. By the way he was scarfing it down, one might have actually believed he was indeed a starving mortal human.  
James had chosen a much simpler and healthier meal in the form of a salad and a water. He was enjoying his meal when suddenly Flynn stopped eating and held out a fork with a dripping fry on it.  
"You should try this." Flynn pushed the fork closer.  
At first James attempted to politely decline, by holding up his hand to push the fork away.  
However, there was something earnest and determined in Flynn's expression. "C'mon, just one bite. It's not like you have to worry about your health."  
The look on Flynn's face was almost that of a pleading child and James finally gave in, taking the fork from Flynn's hand.  
The moment he bit into the strange food item Flynn started laughing, "You really hate it don't you?" in answer to James's unasked question he added, "You're making a face."  
"You Americans over salt everything. I can practically taste the cardiovascular disease." James stated shaking his head and Flynn broke down into full on laughter.  
After a moment they both returned to their meals and Flynn tackled his burger with the same energy he had went after the fries with. This however, left a huge splotch of ketchup on his chin that he didn't seem to notice.  
Almost instinctively James reached out with his own napkin to dab at the spot. "You're wearing your meal, Librarian." Almost as an after thought he straightened Flynn's bow-tie as well. For a moment the two men simply smiled at each-other.  
After their meals were finished both men stood up and Flynn declared, "I heard this museum has a great Egyptian exhibit."  
"Well then, I believe I shall follow your lead." James stated with a smile allowing Flynn to take his hand as they walked.


End file.
